civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
James Barbour (1828–1895)
|birth_place = Catalpa, Culpeper County, Virginia |death_date = |death_place = Clover Hill, Jeffersonton, Culpeper County, Virginia |body_discovered = |death_cause = |resting_place = Fairview Cemetery, Culpeper, Virginia |resting_place_coordinates = |residence = Beauregard, Brandy Station, Culpeper County, Virginia |nationality = American |ethnicity = European American |citizenship = United States of America Confederate States of America |other_names = |known_for = |education = |alma_mater = Georgetown College University of Virginia |employer = |occupation = lawyer, statesman, planter, military serviceman, newspaper editor |years_active = |home_town = |salary = |networth = |height = |weight = |title = |term = |predecessor = |successor = |party = Democratic Party |opponents = |boards = |religion = Presbyterian |spouse = Fanny Thomas Beckham |partner = |children = Ella B. Barbour Rixey Mary B. Barbour Wallace James Byrne Barbour John Strode Barbour Edwin Barbour A. Floyd Barbour Fanny C. Barbour Beckham |parents = John S. Barbour Ella A. Byrne |relations = brother of John S. Barbour, Jr. first cousin once removed of James Barbour and Philip Pendleton Barbour |callsign = |signature = |website = |footnotes = |box_width = }} James Barbour (26 February 1828 – 29 October 1895) was a prominent American lawyer, planter, delegate from Virginia to the 1860 Democratic National Convention, delegate to the 1861 Virginia secession convention, and a major in the Confederate States Army during the American Civil War. Early life and education Barbour was born on 26 February 1828 at Catalpa in Culpeper County, Virginia. He was the son of John S. Barbour, Member of the U.S. House of Representatives from Virginia's 15th congressional district, and his wife Ella A. Byrne. Barbour attended Georgetown College from September through December 1840. and attended the University of Virginia School of Law between 1841 and 1842. Barbour studied law under John Tayloe Lomax in Fredericksburg, Virginia and was admitted to the bar in 1844. Political career Barbour participated as a delegate representing Virginia at the 1860 Democratic National Convention in Baltimore, Maryland. A year later, Barbour was a delegate to the 1861 Virginia secession convention. Marriage and children Barbour married Fanny Thomas Beckham, daughter of Coleman Coals Beckham and his wife Mary C. Beckham, on 1 September 1857. The couple had seven children: * Ella B. Barbour Rixey (born 27 February 1858) m. John Franklin Rixey (1881) * Mary B. Barbour Wallace (born 1860) m. Clarence B. Wallace (1890) * James Byrne Barbour (1864–1926) * John Strode Barbour (10 August 1866–6 May 1952) m. Mary B. Grimsley (1894) * Edwin Barbour (2 January 1868–5 March 1902) m. Josie McDonald * A. Floyd Barbour (born July 1868) * Fanny C. Barbour Beckham (born January 1874) m. Benjamin Collins Beckham (1899) Mason and his wife resided with their family at Beauregard near Brandy Station in Culpeper County, Virginia. American Civil War After the onset of the American Civil War, Barbour was commissioned as a major on the staff of General Richard S. Ewell. After a dispute with General Jubal Anderson Early, Barbour resigned on 30 January 1863. Other sources cite ill health as Barbour's reason from resigning from service. During the war, the Battle of Brandy Station took place around the Beauregard estate. The mansion at Beauregard is best known as the Graffiti House because it contains graffiti inscribed by soldiers from both the Union Army and the Confederate States Army. Later life After the war, Barbour acquired a controlling interest in the Richmond Daily Enquirer and Examiner on 15 July 1867 and became its editor. Barbour owned the newspaper until 30 January 1870. In 1885, Barbour successfully ran for the Virginia House of Delegates and served until he retired from politics in 1888. Barbour died of pneumonia at Clover Hill near Jeffersonton in Culpeper County, Virginia on 29 October 1895. References Category:1828 births Category:1895 deaths Category:Barbour family Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:People from Culpeper County, Virginia Category:American planters Category:Confederate States Army officers Category:American Presbyterians Category:Virginia Democrats Category:University of Virginia School of Law alumni Category:19th-century American newspaper editors Category:Deaths from pneumonia Category:Members of the Virginia House of Delegates Category:Georgetown University alumni Category:Virginia lawyers Category:People of Huguenot descent